emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7778 (21st March 2017)
Plot Carly has slept in the spare room and Marlon insists there was no reason to. He states he could never think something like that about Billy and Carly accepts she said some terrible things. Bob calls round at Tall Trees Cottage to check up on April and Carly. Harriet tells Doug about Ashley asking to go home. Bernice suggests to Kerry that they get Faith to do a reading but Kerry is sceptical about Faith's gift. Harriet accidentally leaves Edna's dairy on a table. Faith hands her it back and accepts Bernice's request to do a reading. Robert calls Rebecca to Mill Cottage and asks her to keep quiet about their night together. Robert explains Aaron won his appeal and will be out next month so Rebecca agrees to keep the liaison secret. April goes through a photo album with Marlon but her mood changes when Carly appears and April declares she doesn't want Carly to attend her school play. As Harriet bargains to buy a bus for the church, Faith sneaks into the vestry and takes Edna's diary out of Harriet's bag. Faith quickly comes up with a cover story about cleaning when Harriet returns to the church. Carly listens in as Marlon asks April why she doesn't want Carly at her school play. April questions why Carly just stood there whilst she was choking and states she hates Carly. Ross finds Rebecca at the playground where Rebecca tells Ross she's sorry. She compliments Ross on being a good dad before he leaves. Marlon assures Carly that April didn't mean it, but Carly knows otherwise. Marlon goes to check on April, so Carly takes the ripped business card she retrieved from the bin and goes to call the number. Marlon comes downstairs with a note from April saying she is moving into the Pirate Ship. Faith runs into Emma outside the shop and invites her to the reading in The Woolpack. Emma tells Faith that what she's doing is wrong. Marlon tries to persuade April to vacate the Pirate Ship. Carly apologises to April and explains she panicked. April opens the door. Bob, Jimmy, Rishi and Dan brainstorm ideas to make Sandy's birthday special. Carly offers to move out but teary April questions why she didn't help her. April explains she thought she was dying like her mummy did and Carly stood back and did nothing. Carly promises never to let something like this happen again and April tells her she loves her and wishes she could be her mummy. In the pub, Faith gives Pearl a reading and mentions the village fate and Len's death ten years previously. Emma is still sceptical. Kerry and Bernice are surprised to learn Pearl was a receptionist at a brothel and become convinced Faith as a gift as only Enda was aware of it. The men call round to Mulberry Cottage to talk to Sandy about his birthday. He's not interested until they suggest they could smuggle Ashley out of the car home to be at his party. Emma panics when Faith begins to talk about James and she hurries out of the pub. Robert walks out of the pub after witnessing Rebecca and Ross having a drink and kissing. Brenda talks to Carly about being a step-mum which given her a lot to think about. She calls Anthea about the job and agrees to take the first flight out to Malaga. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Master bedroom *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *David's Shop - Exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Pirate Ship Notes *The man who tried to sell Harriet Finch a bus is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,820,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes